Son of Darkness
by NintendoFiend1119
Summary: Here, we view the blood-stained lifestyle of my Naruto OC, Malek. He and his friend, Teah, hunt down the scum of their world and wipe them out. Warning: Some language, so be aware.
1. Chapter 1

**Today, we find Malek Kusabana doing his job, killing bounties as Kurasagakure's deadliest assassin, he will strike from the shadows, rending his targets limb from limb in mere moments and then slink back into the darkness from whence he came. No one escapes this expert killer, who will he track down and take out this time?**

"Hey kid!" A guard called out. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"What? I'm just wandering around." Malek told him. "I'm not up to anything."

"I don't trust you." The guard said, still skeptical of the young vampire's intentions. "You could be some sort of ruffian out to cause some kind of trouble."

"I assure you, I'm nothing of the sort." Malek said.

"Honest?" The guard asked.

"And for true, sir." Malek answered.

"Alright then, I guess you can wander around a little." The guard said, placing his hand on Malek's head. "Just be sure to stay away from the Zaraki district, they don't like outsiders."

"I know." Malek smiled sinisterly.

"Wait, how do you know that?" The guard asked.

Malek grinned maliciously. "I guess you can call me an anti-hero!" He said, knocking the guard out.

"Was hitting that guy really necessary?" Malek's new partner, Teah asked.

"Yeah, kinda." Malek told her.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" She asked, shaking her head at him.

"Not really, I need to hit something."

**~Later~**

"Okay, how did that guy tell us how to get in here again?" Malek asked, approaching the entrance to the Zaraki district.

"I think I remember." Teah said.

**~Flashback~**

"You will go to the Zaraki district and kill the Zaraki leader." Malek's client instructed.

"How do I get in there?" Malek asked.

"That part's easy, just knock on the door and tell them you're delivering ramen, they always fall for that, it's getting past them when they figure it out that's the trick."

**~End flashback~**

"That's it? Really?" Malek complained, annoyed that his time was wasted.

"Unfortunately." Teah said.

With a groan, Malek moved towards the gate and proceeded with his mission.

Once they got there, they began devising their strategy.

"I'll take their leader while you set up the explosives." Malek explained. "Make sure that nothing is left standing by the time we leave."

"Understood." Teah nodded, dashing off to play her part.

A little later, Malek made his way to the leader's den.

"Hello, Mr. Head of Zaraki." Malek greeted.

"And who're you supposed to be?" The leader asked.

"My name's Malek, and I'm here with a message." Malek answered.

"Very well then, young one." The leader nodded. "State your business."

Malek grinned maliciously, summoning his symbiotic arm-cannon "Shin-Ryū". "Sorry about this, but I've come for your head." He said. "Some very influential and very powerful people have sent me to put you six-feet under." He then proceeded to firing his dark chakra bullets, obliterating his target.

Teah walked in and stood before Malek, appearing to have good news for him.

"The charges are set and the bombs are in place." She reported. "Let's get going."

"Excellent." Malek said, pleased with the report. "Now move out!"

**~Later, after escaping~**

"Well, that worked out nicely." Teah said. "Should we, like, go get paid or what?"

"What exactly are you implying by what?" Malek asked, confused.

"What? It's just 'what'." Teah told him. "Let's go get paid."

"Whatever." Malek shrugged.

**~Back at Retsu's mansion~**

"Excellent work, my soldiers. Job well done." Retsu congratulated. "But there's some more targets to take out, if you're up for it." Retsu told him.

"You got it." Malek smirked. "Get ready foolish humans, Malek Kusabana is coming, and he is out for blood.


	2. Chapter 2

***BBBBRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!***

"Hello and thank you for calling Malek Kusabana." Malek greeted. "What can I do you for?"

"Malek, I have a job for you." Retsu said. "Meet me in my office at once."

Malek sighed. "Ok, I'm on my way." He said, then hung up the phone.

"Where're we going?" Teah asked.

"We've gotta see the boss first." Malek told her.

**~Later~**

"Greetings mistress, what's up?" Malek said.

"Ah, hello Malek." Retsu greeted. "please, have a seat. May I interest you in a goblet of blood?"

"Sounds good." Malek said, taking his goblet.

"Ok, now here's the deal." Retsu began. "This is Mr. Sawatari, he's had some trouble moving product though the Mist Valley, and he's finally found the hideout of the killer, but he's lost every man he sent in to get rid of them."

"Yes, this pest has taken all my potions." Mr. Sawatari said. "It turns out my soldiers weren't enough, I've called for your services for that reason."

"Easy enough." Malek nodded. "Would you rather them dead or alive?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that." Mr. Sawatari said, grinning maliciously.

"Dead it is!" Malek confirmed, finishing his blood. "Let's go Teah, we've got hell to unleash."

"Right!" Teah nodded.

**~Later~**

"Damn this thick fog! I can barely see my own hand!" Teah complained.

"Stop whining, we're where we need to be." Malek told her.

"Hello, children, glad you could make it." Came a voice from above them.

Malek and Teah looked up to see a very unpleasant sight indeed, three glittery figures.

"SON OF A GUMCHEWING FUNK MONSTER! WHY THE FRUIT DOES ALL THIS FUNNY STUFF HAPPEN TO ME? FORGET MY LIFE! ALWAYS SURROUNDED BY MISERABLE FAILING CLAUDS! LIKE THIS WHOLE WORLD, JUST LIKES TO BEND ME OVER, AND FIND ME IN THE ALPS! LIKE I"M SOME SORT OF SCHLOCK RECEPTACLE! WELL AS FAR AS I CARE, THESE MISERABLE COWS CAN HAVE A FANCY BARBEQUE, WITH A GODDAMNED PIG!" Malek cursed.

"Are you done?" The first figure asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Malek sighed, finally calmed down.

"Very good." The figure said. "Now to cut straight to the point, I want those potions of yours." He jumped down to the ground, landing right before them. "But before I take your treasures and lives, is there anything that you'd like to say to me, dear boy?"

"As a matter of fact, there is." Malek growled. "Look at you freaks, now back to me, now look back at you freaks, back to me, I am not you freaks, I'm flipping you off, now look at the ground, Back to me, where's the potion, it's gone, I broke it, AND THERE IS NOT A DAMN THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

"That was a mistake." The female figure said.

"Alright, settle down." The last figure said.

"It's time for everyone's favorite game." The first figure said.

"WHEEL OF DEATH!" The three said in unison, lowering their hoods.

"Now, for the folks viewing at home, the rules are simple." Jasper began. "We'll spin the wheel. And whoever it lands on, we kill."

"What the?! When did you have time to set this up?!" Malek asked, he then noticed a camera. "Is...that a camera? WHAT KIND OF SADISTIC RETARD WATCHES THIS CRAP!?"

"Alright, you're up first Bella." Edward said.

"Come on brunette, come on brunette!" Bella chanted.

The results weren't as she liked, it landed on Teah.

"NO! RE-SPIN RE-SPIN RE-SPIN!"

"Lucky newbie got the girl." Jasper said.

"Alrighty then, you're up Jasper." Edward told his brother.

"Alright, let's give this sucker a spin." Jasper said, spinning the wheel.

He got it far worse, it landed on bankrupt.

"OH PISS OFF, YOU DAMN BLOOMIN' PINWHEEL!" Jasper cursed. "Wait, oh no. That means that emo kid goes to-"

"YES! IN YOUR FACES!" Edward cheered. "Young man, your time is coming. Soon, you will face the end all, the be all, the please all, EDWARD CULLAN!"

"Hey, glowworm, suck it." Malek said, open-firing on the other two.

"What the hell?!" Edward uttered, terrified by what he just witnessed. "It...it can't be... WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Oh, you know." Malek said, grinning sinisterly and baring his fangs. "A real fucking vampire!" He then drew his sword and sliced Edward's head off.

"Jeez Malek, overkill!" Teah said, noting the grizzly carnage wrought by the younger vampire.

"Renegade for life." Malek said, chuckling maliciously.

**~Later, back at the mansion~**

"Great job guys, you've succeeded again." Retsu praised.

"Thank you, ma'am." The two said in unison.

"Here's the money Mr. Sawatari promised, now return to your lives and await further instruction." Retsu said, handing them their money.

"Sweet!" Teah cheered. "Now I'm off to go watch Shrek. Later!"

"Oh, Teah." Malek sighed, chuckling a little.


End file.
